


Favorite Specimen

by lysanatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Established Relationship, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Probing, Purring, Sounding, consensual medical play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: The alien doctor's hands slid over his belly, claws drawing painful little ridges across it. Again Shiro groaned, trying to get away from the touch, even though he knew he couldn't. He liked it too much but he couldn't show it; it would give the doctor the upper hand if he knew."You have recovered quickly," the doctor said. "You are in perfect shape. A few more tests, and you will be ready to be bred again."





	Favorite Specimen

Shiro moaned as the alien scientist spread his legs wide. The probe slid in easily and he tried to relax, the intrusion of such a large object would ruin him if he didn't. The lewd sounds of the lubrication that had eased the probe's insertion had Shiro blushing in embarrassment. He was naked, exposed to the alien's hungry look. Shiro could see the arousal in his eyes, even if his face was neutral. This doctor wanted to do more tests, knowing it would make him break. The realization made Shiro gasp and squirm on the examination table, the straps too tight, too strong. He was bound, caught, entirely in the power of the tall Galra who had strapped him down.

The alien doctor's hands slid over his belly, claws drawing painful little ridges across it. Again Shiro groaned, trying to get away from the touch, even though he knew he couldn't. He liked it too much but he couldn't show it; sadly it would give the doctor the upper hand if he knew.

"You have recovered quickly," the doctor said. "You are in perfect shape. A few more tests, and you will be ready to be bred again."

Shiro made a weak whine. 

"Mmm, I can see you want that. You have such a strong body, made to bear Galra kits. So responsive. You got used to taking Galra dick so fast, little alien. Now lie still while I insert this into you. You'll enjoy the feeling when it slides into you." 

" _Fuck_ , Ulaz!" Shiro cried out, forgetting himself and their little game for a moment, the sensation of the thin tube in his dick was too much. It felt so good to have Ulaz do this to him, knowing that he could stop him with a word. He clenched around the rod in his hole, thrusting up, wanting more of what Ulaz was doing to him. "I'm sorry, Doctor, I'll be good," he gasped, trying not to come on the spot. He couldn't, not yet, not until Ulaz gave him permission.

"Shhhh, little alien. You are my favorite specimen," Ulaz said with a pleased smile. "I never had anyone who was so eager to have my kit."

It was true. Shiro had been very eager when Ulaz had suggested they should start a family. "Are you planning to breed me again, Doctor?" he asked, gasping as Ulaz twisted the thin probe. "You, personally?" As if there was anybody else. It had been Ulaz from the moment they had found one another again after the war. They had married after a year. Their son was six months, and Shiro ached to do it all over again.

"One last test," Ulaz declared, "and then I will make sure to fill you up with my seed. You look so perfect when you're all heavy with child." He leaned down to lick across Shiro's aching chest. "With my child."

Shiro cried out, his tits aching. Ulaz bit the right nipple gently, sucking at it as milk leaked out. With the other hand he squeezed the left breast, pinching the nipple, making a content purr as milk trickled down Shiro's chest. Ulaz purred louder as he massaged Shiro's tits, watching his milk spurt as he squeezed Shiro's nipples between his fingers.

Shiro's hole was sloppy and ready when Ulaz reached between them and pulled out the rod. The empty, cold feeling was replaced with one of pressure and warmth, Ulaz sliding into him. Ulaz's cock was bigger than the rod, big enough to make Shiro squirm again, trying to breathe through the intrusion. He loved feeling Ulaz's huge cock inside him.

"Ready to be filled?" Ulaz purred, again lapping at Shiro's breasts, latching on to a nipple as Shiro panted and gasped under him. "Can't let this go to waste, my kits will be strong and sound, having you nurse them."

"If there's any left for them," Shiro got out in between moans. He had milk enough for Ulaz and their kit, but if he took, and they had a second, Ulaz would have to rein in his appetite. Unfortunately. It turned Shiro on that Ulaz liked his breasts so much, especially when they were filled and leaking.

Ulaz sucked on the other nipple, kneading both Shiro's tits, pleased as he continued to drink the squirts of milk that he was so hungry for. The greedy treatment of Shiro's nipples sent a rush of arousal down his spine, his cock standing hard and ready for Ulaz to use as he pleased. Every suck felt as if it went all the way through him, to his cock. "Please," Shiro let out, knowing he could not last long. "Please!"

Ulaz hummed around Shiro's nipple, like he was laughing. "I think you passed the last test," he whispered, pressing a hot kiss to Shiro's lips. "Look at me."

Shiro did what he could, having difficulties focusing. 

"Are you ready to be bred?" Ulaz straightened up, fingering the probe in Shiro's dick. How he thought that would make it easier to answer was beyond Shiro. Everything was, except Ulaz' fingers on his cock, Ulaz's fat dick in his hole. "Shiro?"

He nodded. He had wanted this. He had loved carrying Ulaz's kit, and he would love to do it again. Eager and willing, especially with the little perks that came with it, Ulaz being smitten with his body, so eager to suck his tits. Ulaz always were, but even more so when Shiro's small breasts were filled with milk. "I love you." His voice was hoarse and the words unintelligible.

"And I you, my little alien." Ulaz made a dark purr, looking at Shiro with so much desire it felt like he was on fire. "You may come if you wish."

Ulaz extracted the thin probe, Shiro's dick feeling like it was on fire, and he cried out, unable to hold back, his orgasm washing over him like a flood. Shoving his arm underneath Shiro, pulling him all the way down on his cock, Ulaz leaned down and caught a nipple, sucking hard on it as Shiro cried out, over and over as Ulaz fucked him through wave after wave of pleasure, drinking him down, until Shiro was so gone he could do nothing but to moan Ulaz's name. 

The stretch of his opening was almost too much, Ulaz's knot swelling inside him. Rough purrs announced that Ulaz was _there_ , his release already filling Shiro up. Ulaz moved so he could kiss Shiro on the mouth, his eyes soft and dazed. Blindly he fumbled for the restraints, loosening them so that Shiro could move again, whispering little endearments as he did so. 

The leather bindings fell away and Shiro wrapped arms and legs around Ulaz' neck and back, content to stay where he was, being taken and bred like Ulaz wanted it, caught on Ulaz's knot. Before he went to space he had often fantasized about being abducted and taken by aliens. As it turned out, being taken had been much, much worse than he'd imagined. And much better too. Shiro played distractedly with the silken fur on Ulaz's head. Yeah, it was much better now.


End file.
